A conventional fishing float is made of cork, a hollow plastic ball or simply a tube which is able to float on the water surface so that when the bait is bitten by a fish, the float will be pulled into the water and the fisherman is notified by the movement of the fishing float. However, if the fishing site is dark and the movement of the float is not easy to be observed, a fishing float equipped with luminescent member can enable the fisherman to clearly observe the movement of the fishing float. Nevertheless, the luminescent member has a limited functional time. Some fishermen attach bells on the fishing line so that when the bait is bitten, the bells will ring to tell the fishermen, however, the bells will not only interrupt the fish bitting in the water but also affect other neighboring fishermen.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing float and comprises a hollow body including a first positioning section and a second positioning section located at two ends of the body. A first and a second electric power sets are respectively received in the first positioning section and the second positioning section. A conductive unit is received in the body and has a conductive member and a connection member, the connection member is connected between the second electric power set and the conductive member. An activation member is received in the hollow body of the fishing float and has a resilient member. A pendant is connected to a first end of the resilient member and a second end of the resilient member is connected to the first electric power set received in the first positioning section. The pendant is hanged in the hollow body by the resilient member and located in the conductive member.
A first cap interiorly equipped with a first illuminating piece is mounted to the second positioning section and a second cap interiorly equipped with a second illuminating piece is movably mounted to the first positioning section. Two notches are defined in an inner periphery of the second cap for engaging with a boss on the first positioning section. The second cap is able to move to contact or disconnect from the edge of the casing of the body, so as to close the circuit for the first and the second illuminating pieces.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing float that has a pendant connected to a resilient member and hanged in the fishing float so that when the fishing float shakes, the pedant contacts a conductive member to light up the illuminating pieces at two ends of the fishing float.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.